Pokemon: Lost World
by NoelScribe
Summary: A lost Espeon is thrown into the harsh unforgiving world that remained after a mysterious series of disasters. Humans are missing, cities lay in ruin, forests are burning and the sun is blocked out by smoke. What's Espeon to do other than search for his trainer and survive among hungry and hostile Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

No one was sure how it happened. How everything fell apart so quickly, how life's comfort and triumph was torn down into the dirt that now clouded the air. The ground was no more than a puzzle full of cracks and missing pieces. Trees were either ripped from their roots or the soil merely spat them out. Fire burned uncontrollably, turning grassy plains into fields of dry sour ash. The sky was dark with black clouds yet it never rained. The ocean's tide rose and its waves became violent.

The remains of human civilization were crumbled and rusted. Cities turned to wastelands of rubble to which no sound was made other than the violent winds and tremors that appeared at random. The cracked streets and roads held little more than abandoned cars. Sandstorms came and went, further damaging structures and blanketing the land in dirt, dust, sand and ash.

The most chilling feature of all was that the only sound was the whistle of the wind. Altaria never sang their lovely tunes, Murkrow their raspy notes. No giggles from Aipoms or hoof beats from Ponita. It's as though this world was forever stuck in winter's silence, forever in danger, forever lost.

In the Hoenn region, the city of Rustboro laid in a dusty ruin. It's sandstone brick roads, craved up by intense natural forces, led to an abandoned Pokemon center. A building, larger than it, stood weakly next to the center. A large crack ran up the close side of the tall building, splitting off its side. The side closest to the small red-roofed center. The sound of brick falling and breaking sliced through the town quiet tone. The building's fractured side slowly leaned then broke away, the massive slab smashed into the back half of the Pokemon center. The front glass door exploded with dust and fragments, along with a single enlarged Pokeball. It landed and rolled to a stop, it snapped opened releasing its captive Pokemon.

The white silhouetted Pokemon sat until the glow faded, giving way to its lavender pink fur. It slowly waves its two tipped tail, twitched its ears then opened it's eyes. The Espeon sat looking ahead at what was once a city. He quickly turned around to his trainer but only saw the ruined Pokemon center.

The red paint on the roof was chipping while the white Pokeball symbol held a deep gash in the middle. The white body of the building was stained with ash, dirt and blood. Espeon stepped lightly and carefully over the shards of glass before him and looked in through the doorway. Only a large pile of rubble showed while the stench of death soiled the air.

Espeon slowly backed away in wide-eyed shock then frantically looked around.

"Jessica!" he called. He was unable to sense her presence. "She couldn't have gone too far." he assured himself. He walked over to his Pokeball which laid on the ground, still enlarged and opened. Espeon lowered his head and sniffed it. A small crack sounded, and like a dark surprise, the crack scattered across the entire ball. Espeon's mouth hung open and his brow lifted as his Pokeball fell to pieces.

"No!" he cried in confusion as he pushed the pieces into a pile with his paws. Tears formed in his eyes as he stared down. He looked away and gritted his teeth. A gust of wind blew, ruffling his short fur and sending the shattered material into the breeze. Espeon watched, his ears drooped. He then slowly made his way down the road.

Espeon walked the cracked and crumbled road and stopped in front of a small tan building. He sat and looked around once more at the ruined town.

"What in Arceus' name happened?" he asked quietly. He let out a small cough then looked back at the building before him. All the windows were broken and the steel frame for the glass front door was smashed in to a hill of rubble inside.

Espeon hesitantly walked up to the entrance, the inside behind the rubble was just darkness.

"With no sun, everything is dark..." Espeon was at the foot of the frame. The long fur along his cheeks twitched as did his tail. He quickly reared back and prepared a fighting stance. His whiskers twitched again, his body began to shake as two pairs of red eyes glared at him from the entrance.

"Dark types..." he told himself, "S-stay b-back!" His warning came more like a stutter. He slowly stepped back, the two glares snarled at him. "Mightyena?" he asked himself. He pressed his ears back, while the hair along his back stood on end.

The dark figures fell down the pile of rubble and out of the steel frame, they playfully wrestled with each other. Espeon sat up, his ear twitched as did his eye.

"Poochyena..." he corrected himself annoyed. The two pups snarled at him and ran off. Espeon sighed and continued to walk.

"Best stay out of dark buildings, wouldn't want to run into any wrestling _Mightyenas_." Espeon paused, his whiskers and tail twitched into vibrations. Espeon quickly looked around, behind him was an approaching wall of sand and dust. Espeon's tail and ears drooped. "I don't think that really matters now!" he screamed as he ran to the closest building. It was similar to the building next to the Pokemon center only taller. The tower had a crumbled exposed side, which had a sort of ramp made of rubble leading up to one of its floors.

Espeon quickly ran into the building using the ramp. Once inside he fell to the ground whizzing. He coughed and felt the violent winds pass by. He looked back to see the wall of sand move on by. He stood up and chuckled in relief.

He was in a long hallway with doors scattered across both sides of the wall. Espeon started down the hall, huffing and puffing.

"Why is it so hard to breath?" he stopped trying to catch his breath. He sat and looked ahead, squinting his eyes. He lifted his tail in front of him and waved it quickly, noticing the small particles of dust and sand. "That'd be why." he coughed again, "I need air!" he complained to himself. A crash sounded, sending a shock through his whole body. He bolted down the hallway in fear, looking behind him for any pursuers. He then crashed into something.

"Hey!" called a rather irritated voice. Espeon groaned, he was in a wet place where thorns poked his chest and back. He opened his eyes to see he was in a large mouth. He screamed and struggled to get free.

"Would you pipe down?!" the same voice hissed, "Get out of there!" Espeon felt that he was being swung around, he then flew out and hit the wall. He laid on the ground, covered in drool and in a daze.

"Excuse me..?" he said wryly yet politly. Espeon shook his head and sat up. Opposite of him was a short yellow Pokemon with a large pair of black jaws protruding out of its head. It looked at him with big red eyes in annoyance. Espeon tilted his head and pondered.

"What's a Mawile doing in a city?" he asked. With new forms of easy transportation and trainer to trainer Pokemon trading, a large diversity of Pokemon appeared throughout the regions like never before. Mawiles, among many others, spread out over Hoenn but still stayed in their natural enviroment.

"Call it my need to eat." she replied. She turned her back to him. Espeon was facing her large jaw once again. His eyes widened and his ears drooped as he pressed his body against the wall.

"Wait, wait!" he cried.

"Would you stop screaming!" she hissed again. "I can't eat with that thing anyhow." she turned toward him and approached. Espeon was still pressed up against the wall on his hind legs. Mawile poked at his stomach, "You wouldn't be very filling anyway." Espeon looked down and noticed the PokeBlock container in her small back hands. She backed away, allowing him to return to all fours.

"Can I?" he started, nearly drooling as he leaned forward toward her container.

"Hey, back off!" Mawile shot back, pulling the container away. "I came all the way out here for this." she glared at Espeon while petting the PokeBlock capsule as if defending a Togepi. Espeon groaned as he watched Mawile eat with her back toward him.

She looked back at the pitiful pink Pokemon and sighed. She turned to him, "Do you have a name?"

Espeon seemed confused. "No, I've only been called Eevee and Espeon." he answered sadly.

"Well, Mr. Sap, my name is Snap." she gave him a small crooked smile then groaned. "Which one's your favorite?"

Espeon looked up, "Oh ummm, bitter?"

"Ugh! Be my guest!" she groaned with disgust as she shook out the cubic shaped snacks. Mr. Sap laid next to her as they quietly ate together.

And so began

the long journey

of Mr. Sap and Snap

in this Lost World


	2. Chapter 2

"How long do these usually last?" Mr. Sap asked. He was staring out at the large gash in the side of the building they were in. A large sandstorm had been raging on in the city for the past hour.

"I don't know, they usually just come and go." Snap answered. She then turned and looked up at a nearby door. She stared blankly at the sign then squinted her eyes.

"Wait can't you go through it?!" he excitedly asked.

"Are you nuts!" she hissed back, "I might be a steel type but these storms are stronger and thicker than the breezes in the desert! Where have you been for the past month?!"

"It's only been a month, and all this happened?" he quietly asked himself. "Where are you Jessica?" He then shot up and noticed the pull on his tail.

"Come on Mr. Sap, help me open this door." Snap pulled him to the door. "Down." she pushed on his back. He laid down, allowing Snap to climb on him. "Up."

"You're not all that light..!" He struggled.

"Stop complaining, now stand up." He was able to stretch up but all four of his limbs trembled. "What level are you even?!" she questioned. She was at the door handle now. She pulled down but it seemed locked or jammed.

"Hmmm..." she hummed with a tilted head.

"Could you please hurry?" Mr. Sap whined. Snap then turned her back to the door. With a crunch of her large steel jaws, the handle was gone then spat out. She turned back and looked down at her small black claw which grew in size with a metallic glow. She shoved her metal claw into the socket that held the handle and twisted her wrist hearing the lock break. She then placed both her feet on the door and hung.

"Now push." she said.

"Your weight is killing me." Mr. Sap complained.

She glared down at him, "What are you level 5?! I'm not even standing on you anymore!" Once she was done a muffled crash sounded from down the hall a good distance away. Mr. Sap's ears drooped as his hairs and tail twitched.

"I told you to be quiet!" she quietly yelled in distress.

"You were the one yelling!" he hissed back.

Another crash was heard and Mr. Sap pushed against the door while staring down the hall. The door slowly opened and he entered. The breath was then thumped out of him when Snap landed on behind his shoulders. She grabbed onto the scruff of his neck and kicked his sides like he was some Rapidash. He sighed but chose to appease her and continued into the room. It was a long room full of cardboard boxes, some of which were stacked to the ceiling.

"What is this place?" Mr. Sap asked, sniffing a box.

"I don't know." Snap casually confessed, "I thought there'd be food in here." She then awkwardly fumbled into a box with a groan. Mr. Sap shook his heads and turned toward the box. "Look what I found!" she jumped out at him, knocking him over onto his back and landing on his chest. She quickly aimed a device at him and a flash went off.

"I can't breathe!" he struggled, "Or see!" Snap sat on his stomach and looked at the device. It glowed a bright blue and pinged.

"ESPEON! THE SUN POKEMON!"

Both Snap and Mr. Sap jumped at the loud automated voice. Mr. Sap sprang to his feet and they both stared wide-eyed at each other. Listening for any movement. After a moment of silence Snap studied the device.

"I didn't know a Pokedex was this loud. Hmm?" she stared into screen.

"You can read human?" Mr. Sap asked in amazement.

"Oh? Yeah." she turned toward him, holding the Pokedex to her chest. "I've always liked human things. So I taught myself how to read and write." After a flush of subtle embarrassment, she pondered back at the screen. "Not that you'd understand. I'm more of a translator I guess."

"So what does it say about me?" Mr. Sap looked over her shoulder.

"I don't know, if you get your pink whiskers out of my face I'll tell you!" she nudged and snapped her large jaws causing him to jump back. She then read out, "Level 9, that explains a lot."

Mr. Sap sighed in annoyance and lashed his tail side to side then looked away in a pouting matter.

"Awwh, you're so cute!" Snap said in spite while gripping onto his cheek. She looked back to the Pokedex and her eyes widened. "Storage sickness..."

"What's that?" he asked, pulling away from her pinching claw.

"It only happens when a Pokemon's been released incorrectly." Snap looked at him with surprisingly sympathetic eyes, "Your Pokeball collapsed didn't it?"

Mr. Sap hung his head and looked to his side, hiding the moisture in his eyes.

"You're one of the..." Snap was interrupted by a series of booming crashes. "Ah! He got out!" she exclaimed while staring in the direction of the crashing with a horrified expression.

Mr. Sap's whiskers and tail twitched.

"Who got -?" He was cut short by the wall in front of him and Snap burst open. Being knocked from the impact, he flipped back to his paws and looked upon the settling dust. A large round figure stood in its wake.

"SNAP!" it roared while on its hind legs. Mr. Sap and Snap were just a few steps away from an enraged Rhyhorn. His red eyes quickly aim at her and his breathing became more apparent. Rhyhorn then scrapped at the floor and let out another roar.

"Move!" Snap yelled, shoving Mr. Sap away then jumping back narrowly avoiding the large stone missile that charged them. Mr. Sap stood up to see Rhyhorn's horn stuck in the wall. Snap quickly ran to the first hole Rhyhorn made and gestured for Mr. Sap to follow. Looking once more at the Pokemon thrashing to free himself, Mr. Sap moved toward his escape.

He and Snap ran back into the hall, away from the storage room.

"What was that about?!" Mr. Sap radically asked.

"That would be Crush! I kind of locked him in a storage room away from here." Snap explained with a guilty smirk.

"Well." he slowed, "Why don't we stop and ask him why he's so upset?!" Snap slowed as well.

"He followed me here! I had no real alternative!" she defended herself.

"Call it your need to eat?" Mr. Sap sighed. They both jumped at the familiar sound of crashing. "Up the stairs." he suggested, leading toward the stair case ahead of them.

The next floor was large and spacious though it was full of shorter walls that made it seem like a maze was laid before them.

"We have to hurry." Snap said, entering the maze. They quickly noticed a small room gaping the short wall, inside was a chair, desk and a large box like machine. "A computer?" Snap said puzzled. She ran back into the maze, "there's another in here!" she called. Mr. Sap ran after her.

"What is all this?" he asked. "A bunch of small short walled computer rooms?"

"Humans can be strange." she replied.

Mr. Sap cringed at the twitching of his whiskers and tail. He looked up to see the ceiling shake then come crashing down. After quickly avoiding the rubble falling, he saw Snap not in a very fortunate position. She was half covered in rubble and groaned.

"Got you." a deep monotone voice spoke. Mr. Sap quickly got in front of Snap, between her and Rhyhorn.

"Mr. Sap run!" she demanded in distress.

"No and stop calling me that! I can do this." he shot back.

"You are one of the collapsed! Your physical strength was depleted along with your Pokeball." As she explained, Mr. Sap crouched into a battle ready pose, tail lashing side to side. "He _will _ kill you!" she pleaded. Mr. Sap froze, his limbs shock and his tail and ears dropped.

"You'll be easy to digest." Rhyhorn hissed the threat. Mr. Sap looked back at Snap wide-eyed then took off down the maze. He felt Rhyhorn's heavy steps behind him.

Turning a few sharp corners, Mr. Sap tripped. Sliding across the floor on his face, he rammed into a pile of boxes in one of the small computer rooms. Keeping still and quiet, he heard heavy steps thunder by. Trying to catch his breath in the dusty air, he rested his tense body, noticing the soreness in his muscles.

Mr. Sap noticed a small disc in front of him. Slightly moving so the boxes wouldn't rapidly shift, he sniffed it. It as cold, metallic and slowly glowed a bright purple at his touch. Surprised, he slowly scooted back but then noticed the same glow radiating from his body. It continued to glow brighter until it quickly disbursed into small glitters which floated down to the floor and disappeared. Mr. Sap finally let out a breath.

"What was that about?" he whispered. He peeked out of the boxes to see a massive rock before him.

"Hello Mr. Sap!" Rhyhorn huffed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Sap sat in his fort of cardboard, paralyzed in fear. His twitching tail and ears fell as he stared up at his attacker. His body flinched at every scrap of Rhyhorns nails on the floor.

The Espeon tightly shut his eyes and prepared himself at the sound of Rhyhorn's roar. In the darkness, only the sound of Rhyhorn's thundering steps, a sudden rush and the loudness of a series of crashes seemed to exist in Mr. Sap final moments.

His stomach still touched the cold floor, his tail and ears were down, he still felt everything. He slowly opened his eyes, he was out from under the boxes and in the hall of the maze. He looked to his side to see the small room he was in and wall after wall having large holes penatrating through each one.

Mr. Sap quickly looked around. And felt his chest, a rapid pulse could be felt under his paw. He sighed then pondered.

"What just happened?" he asked himself.

"Hold still!" a series of booming steps sounded near him. He looked ahead and shouted in fear of the angry missle thundering towards him.

"Do it again! Do it again!" he cried. In that moment a familiar rush of energy moved throughout his body, in an instint he found himself behind Rhyhorn. With a relieved smile, Mr. Sap looked behind him to the furthest wall. He quickly ran to it, feeling the effects of his storage sickness and the dirty air. He slowed to a tired walk and turned when he reached the last wall. Rhyhorn scrapped at the ground once more. He ran out of the maze room, through the many others he plowed through before.

Mr. Sap sat on his hind legs and gestured toward himself with both arms. "Come on." he huffed and stood his ground.

Time seemed to slow as Rhyhorn grew closer. Mr. Sap's whiskers and tail twitched as he sat. The vibrations in the ground flet more concentrated under his paws. Mr. Sap held his breath feeling the energy flow through him again. Rhyhorn ran through a lilac mist.

Mr. Sap reappeared behind Rhyhorn's path, a looked back to a large hole leading to the sandstorm outside. Rhyhorn's roar was muffled by the still violent winds but the following crash was clear.

Mr. Sap sighed and relaxed. His body felt heavy and he began to struggle staying on his paws.

"Mr. Sap!" Snap called from the maze room. She quickly ran over to him as he collasped. "Where's Crush?!" she looked around the rooms as she ran. As she arrived to her fallen friend, he flopped his tail toward the hole. She stared in disblief.

"A rule about being a psychic..." he huffed, "Always be the smartest one in the battle." He gave a small smile then closed his eyes.

"Come on Mr. Sap, we can't stay here anymore." she grabbed his tail and dragged him back to the maze room. "I guess it's time to go home."

Mr. Sap found himself in field. The grass was a long lush green and rolled over the subtle hills. Small colorful flowers scattered across the field, giving it a little sweet aroma. The soft breeze brushed against the Espeon's fur. The sky was clear blue despite a large white cloud shifting in the distance. It was all calm and safe. It was all familiar.

He took in his surroundings then laid in the grass. He rolled around happily and smelled the flowers. The wind bent the grass away from him then back. He laid in this sea of green and stared up at the endless sky.

"Eevee!" a familiar voice called. Mr. Sap looked behind him, shifting his position. His vision quickly blurred as he fell out of his dream.

A familiar wetness and prickling could be felt around his upper body. His hind legs and tail dragged across the rocky ground. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in Snap's big mouth.

"Ahh! Let me out!" he exclaimed as he kicked and struggled to get free.

"Calm down!" she demanded, spitting him out. He flopped over in a slight daze.

"Where are we?" he wryly asked.

"On our way home." she answered simply. She turned to Mr. Sap, she held a yellow device and had a brown bag strapped around her shoulder. She paced, reading her device as her bag dragged behind her.

Sitting up and looking around, he found that the two of them were in a clearing inside a torn up forest. The ground was shifted up and down with crumbled slabs of earth. Trees were either dead, burnt or dying. A few leaned on others for support while some were already laying on the uneven terrian.

"So where's home?" he turned his attention back to the pacing Mawile who was still staring at her gadget.

"These things are surprisingly useless now." she said to herself then walked over to him showing him the map on the screen. "We're supposibly around here." she pointed to a forest area adjacent to a red square, "and my home is here." She pushes a button, moving the map's cursor over an area fairly close by.

"Rusturf Tunnel." she read off the label that appeared to the side of the map. "But the PokeNav is acting stupid and not showing where we are!" she expessed her frustration and rose the Nav up to the sky.

Mr. Sap breathed deeply, the air was more forgiving on his lungs. "The air's nicer here."

"Yeah, the cities trap most of the dirt and sand the wild winds blow around. You fainted due to the lack of freash air, and your condition." They both cringed as a roar sounded in the distance. They looked up to see a large flying dragon overheard. While staring up, Mr. Sap scooted closer to Snap's jaws, opened them and climbed inside.

Closing it, he says with great enthusiasim, "So how about that tunnel?!"

"Oh no! You're carrying me this time!" she turned to try and grab his dangling tail.

Mr. Sap walked at a steady pace, struggling to not fall over. He goaned as his rider kicked at his sides.

"Are we almost there yet?" he asked wryly.

"I'll let you know when things start looking familiar." Snap responded, looking around at their surroundings.

"Can that happen faster?" he asked blandly.

"Stop complaining, excersise will help you get your strength back faster. And I'm only 25 pounds!" she snapped.

The tired Espeon sighed and continued along the uneven ground until they found a wide clear route. The route was on more even land covered in dried or dead grass and dirt.

"Okay, its familiar now." Snap happily announced. Mr. Sap lowered for her to dismount. "Oh no, come on. I'll steer you along. Getty-up!" she gripped the fur over his shoulders again and kicked his sides. He rose up but didn't move. Feeling energy flowing through him, he gave a small grin and teleported. Snap fell through his pink mist, landing on his bottom. He sat infront of her playfully beaming with his tail softly moving side to side until he saw her angered expression.

"Come back here you butt!" she demanded as she chased the feeling Espeon. They ran around in circles, Mr. Sap teleporting and begging for forgiveness most of the time.

Snap was later back upon him. He walked with a miserable expression matching the red claw mark down the middle of his face. She steered him toward a large rocky hill that extended into the distance. They were at the foot of one of its ends. Being steered towards the enterance, Mr. Sap felt a Pokemon's presense from the opening. His muscles tensed.

A large dark figure approuched with blue glowing eyes. Its step were powerful, more so than Crush's.

"Calm down, it's just Guardian." Snap announced, noticing his nerves. Guardian exited the cave and stood before them. The Aagron looked only at Snap.

"Where have you gone off to this time Snap?" he demanded in a strong yet raspy voice.

Snap folded her arms and tilted her head, "Around. Looking for food." Guardian looked down at Mr. Sap.

"And this is what you bring back?" his temper slowly went south as his eyes narrowed. Mr. Sap found it hard to calmly keep Guardian's gaze. He ended up giving a nervous smile up at the glaring Aagron.

"He's mine Guardian!" she wrapped her arms around Mr. Sap's throat. "I named him Mr. Sap." she said matter-of-factly.

"Mr. Sap and Snap, how fitting." Guardian entered the cave then exited once more. "You know the rules Snap. All none Earth Bounds are collared during their visit." he handed her a length of chain, "He's your responsiblity."

Snap wrapped the chain around Mr. Sap's neck and held onto the excess length like a leash. "He's a collasped, I doubt he's a spy." Snao attempted to explain.

"It doesn't matter." Guardian interrupted. He then placed a rag over Mr. Sap's face.

"Hey, wait!" Mr. Sap struggled slightly.

"You're safe Psychic, you may take it off once you get to Snap's room." he tightened the rag which also dangled from of Mr. Sap's nose to his chin. "Don't want you seeing too much right now, otherwise..." The imitating Aargon spoke softer now, "Enjoy your stay Mr. Sap."

Mr. Sap could only see the dark red of the cloth over his face. He backed up then wobbled, finding it difficult to keep his balance, especially with Snap on his back.

"Come on, I'll drive." Snap assured him, steering now with the chain leash. He slowly and carefully moved forward, sensing that Guardian was stepping out of the way. The ground became rougher under his paws as he entered the cave. Snap drove him down the tunnel, turning ever so often. He, seemingly out of nowhere, smashed his face into the wall. "Sorry..." Snap giggled the apology. Mr. Sap shook her head and snorted before continuing on.

Voices began to echo incoherently. The two then entered a more open cavern, Mr. Sap sensing a number of Pokemon around them. Some of which were talking, about him and Snap.

"Oh joy, she found her way back." one said.

"She brought a Psychic here?!" said another.

"Bet she loves it, sitting on others."

Snap steered him into another tunnel and moved down a ways until they walked under hanging fabric. Snap hopped off and pulled him by the chain.

"Okay." she pulled his blindfold down to where it covered his new collar. He looked down at it, it was an old red plaid hankerchief with torn edges that folded into a nice triangle on his neck. He looked up and around the small cavern they were in. The ground was realitivaly smooth while the ceiling was quite the opposite. The cavern's floor was littered with fake Pokemon made of fur like fabric. Adjacent to the far wall was a dusty human bed without the wood frame. A magenta blanket was lazily tossed on it. A single torch was lit, it was mounted on the wall and blazed softly.

Snap was over in front of a large simple chest. She reached into her bag, putting her human collection's inside. The Pokedex from the building they met in was placed in last. She clicked off the strap for the bag and tossed it onto the chest. She stood in front of her friend with arms spread out.

"Well, this is my home!" she said happily. Mr. Sap turned back toward the cloth covered enterance.

"You seem pretty distant from everyone else." he observed.

"In more way then one." her tone was less cheery now. She turned and began to quickly pick up her stuffed Pokemon. "They don't like me very much. But who needs them, I got these guys." she joked while holding an armful of her toys.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, I just don't really want to talk about it. They let me stay here but I just need to keep to myself." she placed her stuffed Pokemon in a pile against the wall.

"How can you tell if it's night down here?" he wondered, walking around while staring at the jagged ceiling then over at the torch.

"How can you tell up there?" she pointed up. "The clouds sort of always have it dark. Really, night and day are no different. We sleep when we feel tired." she yawned, with both her mouths. "Which is now for me."

Mr. Sap didn't realize how tired he was as well until he yawned back at her. He scratched at where the chains settled around his neck. While Snap moved toward her mattress, he licked his paws and rubbed his still stinging claw mark on his face. He felt like it'd be there for a while, yet he didn't mind. He thought of it as a testiment to his new partnership with Snap.

"You can sleep over there I guess." she pointed over at the pile of stuffed Pokemon as she laid down. Mr. Sap looked over and moved along toward it. He spread the toys around to an even circle then stood upon them. He circled arond then laid down. He slowly closed his eyes, finding sleep while he wondered what the next day would hold.


End file.
